


Temptation Waits

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Of Weakness and Curiosity.' Grimmjow goads Tousen into making restitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Waits

Tousen shifted against the sheets, the sounds he made unheard in the empty room. In his dreams, his mind played the scene of Grimmjow accosting him in the hallway. But in sleep, the scene went much differently. In the darkness that always surrounds him, Tousen felt Grimmjow's tail coil around his wrist, snagging him backwards until he felt himself grasped and pushed face first against the wall, his cheek pressed against the cool surface. The sound of his panting was loud in his own ears. Sharp claws drew teasingly across Kaname's bare arms. The shivering of his body made Grimmjow laugh as he loomed close.

_Hey, I still haven't forgiven you for what happened earlier,_ the Espada told him, his voice rough. _You should try to make it up to me, don't you think?_

The teeth that Kaname felt nip at his ear made him gasp. He stiffened at sensing a knee press between his legs, parting his thighs before-

Tousen woke with a start, pushing the covers off of himself in the process. His chest heaved, a light sheen of perspiration coating his skin. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Kaname shut his eyes tightly as if this would rid him of the lingering sensations conjured by his mind. The flesh between his legs was hard and aching. Tousen felt disgusted with himself. Why did the Espada seem to inspire such base urges in him, whether it was an explosion of anger he could otherwise hold in check or now this?

Sighing, Kaname sank back against the bed, turning onto his side. He tried to ignore the hardness between his legs, refusing to give in to the needs of his body. But was this out of a strength of will or fear at what his mind would conjure for him if he yielded to it? Kaname lay in bed awaiting sleep, but it didn't return to him.

 

********************************************

 

Exiting the meeting hall, Tousen turned the corner to head down the corridor. His attention had been held by his inner thoughts more than one of the arrancar's report of what had occurred in the living world, preoccupied as his mind had been. When Kaname had walked past the sixth Espada's seat, he could feel Grimmjow's eyes boring into him, following his movements as he took up his usual spot opposite Gin behind Aizen's chair. After the meeting had ended, Kaname didn't linger, wanting to get away from the tension only he seemed to sense in the air.

It wasn't long before Tousen felt an all too familiar presence drawing nearer. He frowned, gazing over his shoulder into the darkness that hid the Espada's form. "Are you following me?"

The corner of Grimmjow's mouth pulled up into a smirk. "No, just going this way." A flash of teeth as he closed the distance between them. "You sure are starting to get paranoid."

"I'm in no mood for your antics today, Grimmjow," Tousen said in a dispassionate voice that belied his inner thoughts. His mood darkened as the arrancar kept in step with him.

"There _are_ times you're in the mood for them, though," the arrancar countered. When he received no response other than a slight frown from the shinigami next to him, Grimmjow continued. "You didn't seem so interested in today's meeting. I wonder what's got you so distracted."

Tousen continued to walk without looking at the other man. "I wasn't aware that you found my state of mind so interesting," he answered.

The Espada frowned at the shinigami who kept his sightless eyes forward, his posture stiff as he took brisk steps. Grimmjow hated being brushed off by anyone, but somehow it irritated him even more when it was Tousen. He made a dismissive sound. "You always act like you're above everything and everybody here. How a guy like you got mixed up with those other two I have no idea."

Tousen's eyes narrowed. "That isn't something a person like you would understand. And it isn't up for discussion."

A lopsided grin split Grimmjow's face. "Heh, I guess you got drawn in like everybody else. Aizen sure promises a lot, doesn't he? Doesn't end up the way you expect it, though, huh? I know it was like that for me."

"Don't compare your situation to mine," Tousen said with annoyance as he glanced in the arrancar's direction. "There are no similarities to be found."

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to believe that," Grimmjow countered. He wondered how deep the furrow in the man's brows could get. "Both of us, hell, all of us are his pets." His grin widened. "He's just got some of us on a longer leash."

As Grimmjow half expected, his words made the shinigami spin, moving to grab him. But what he didn't expect was being shoved against the nearby wall, the sound of a blade being unsheathed heralding its press against his throat. Grimmjow gazed into the sightless eyes that bore into his own.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Or we can test the limits of what Inoue-san can repair," Tousen spat. He pressed Suzumushi further in warning, the blade biting into the arrancar's flesh enough to draw blood.

The arrancar glared back at the shinigami, furious. One day Grimmjow knew his mouth would be the death of him. As he opened it to speak, he realized it might even be this day. "For someone who wants to keep the peace around here, you can get really violent," the Espada found himself saying. "Or maybe you just get off on having power over people like us. You're just like them, I guess. Well, you already proved that yesterday," Grimmjow finished.

As the Espada's words sank in, Tousen's eyes widened. He drew back from Grimmjow, a pained expression on his face as he lowered his sword. "I... It's not like that." He frowned, adding, "I'm not like that."

Grimmjow made a dismissive sound. "Yeah, sure," his voice one of disbelief. "You keep telling yourself that." He pushed past the shinigami to continue down the corridor.

Tousen's shoulders shook for a moment before he spun suddenly. "What do you want from me?" he asked the other man. He heard the arrancar's steps halt as he turned around. Tousen sighed deeply, bowing his head. "I told you, it wasn't something I wanted to do," he said in a low voice. He hated that the Espada might be right in a way about his own situation. Hadn't he gotten angry because the arrancar had voiced his private fears? "There's nothing that I can do to-"

"I already _told_ you what I wanted you to do," Grimmjow interrupted, stalking toward the shinigami. "I told you to make it up to me." He wore a leer that Kaname couldn't see.

"What? Why would you even want-?" Tousen protested before he found himself backed against the same wall that the Espada had been pressed against moments earlier.

Grimmjow planted his hands on either side of Tousen as he loomed closer, enjoying the play of emotions on the man's face. "I'm pretty sure you could imagine why."

Tousen frowned at him. "So, you just want to humiliate me, is that it?"

"Heh, figures that's the only thing you could come up with," Grimmjow said, "It's a little bit more than that, though." He gave the shinigami a sly look. "Well, what about it? This way you get to ease that precious conscience of yours, right?"

Grimmjow watched Tousen's eyes narrow behind his visor, his posture stiff. Despite the angry set of the man's jaw, Grimmjow already knew his answer before he spoke the words.

 

********************************************

 

Tousen sat on the bed, his arms folded as Grimmjow approached. "If you tell anyone of this-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Grimmjow interrupted. He sat on the bed near the shinigami who stiffened as he felt the bed dip. It didn't really matter if no one else would know about what was going to happen in this room. The two of them would know, especially Tousen since it was his room Grimmjow had chosen for their tryst. He smirked. He wondered if the man's senses were heightened enough that the shinigami would be able to smell him on the bed long after the sheets had been changed.

Kaname frowned when he felt a hand laid upon his thigh, sliding upward. He stiffened as Grimmjow sidled closer, nuzzling against his neck as a hand raised to slide the zipper at the apex of his color downward. A hand moved inside to stroke across his chest. When the scrape of teeth along the underside of his jaw earned a shiver from him, Tousen pushed Grimmjow away before he began to unfasten the rest of his uniform.

"Let's just get this over with," Tousen remarked, heat rising to his face. "There's no need to draw this out."

Grimmjow glared at the man. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed at the shinigami for refusing to yield to the pleasure of his ministrations, or at himself for caring either way. "Fine, if that's the way you want to do things. Your loss."

He watched Tousen rise, turning his back to slip off the items of clothing he wore. Grimmjow's hands stilled on his own garments, his attention drawn by the dark skin revealed as Tousen folded each of the garments to hang on a nearby chair. Naked, the shinigami strode back toward the bed, crawling onto it to lay on his belly. Grimmjow's eyes followed the man's movements the whole time, enjoying Kaname's unintentionally erotic display.

Grimmjow disrobed, discarding his own clothes haphazardly. He spied a substance on the nightstand nearby that would make do for their purposes. Grasping the bottle of lotion, he returned to crawl onto the bed, kneeling beside the shinigami. He squeezed some of the cool substance onto the fingers of one hand, spreading it across the digits with his thumb. Grimmjow planted a hand on the small of Tousen's back, smirking when the action made the man jump.

"Didn't know anything could make you nervous, the way you walk around this place," Grimmjow remarked. "You'd think you've never done this before or something." The prospects of that had the arrancar licking his lips absently.

"Who I've bedded before is no concern of yours," Tousen answered, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow below his head. He wasn't about to tell Grimmjow how short of a list that was. It had been ages since he'd been with anyone.

"Doesn't matter much anyway," Grimmjow insisted, planting a hand on one buttock to exposed him for his probing fingers. "It's not like you've ever been with a guy like me before."

Tousen didn't answer, stiffening as he felt moist fingers draw themselves over his entrance. He gasped as one slipped inside, sliding within him for a few moments before being joined by another. He wasn't able to suppress a groan as Grimmjow's knuckles stroked repeatedly over his prostate.

Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle at how the man tried to pretend he didn't enjoy his ministrations. He really was a stubborn shinigami. Tousen uttered a choked groan as he added another digit to join the ones already fingering him. "I wouldn't blame you for liking it, considering who you're with right now," the Espada told him.

Tousen cast eyes over his shoulder at the arrancar. "Just get on with it," he insisted. "Don't make more of this than it is."

His lips curling downward, Grimmjow removed his fingers in favor of stroking lotion onto his erection. He pumped himself a few times to get to full hardness. Tousen listened to the moist sound it made as Grimmjow did so, a knot in his gut at what would soon occur. He tried to tell himself that this was from distaste and not nervous anticipation.

Grimmjow felt Tousen tense beneath him as he pressed against his entrance. More pressure had the arrancar sheathing himself slowly within the shinigami's heat. Grimmjow couldn't help but groan as tightness encased him. Tousen's chest heaved as he felt the Espada bury himself within him, moving to loom over him as he did so. Grimmjow's breath warmed the back of his neck.

"Shit, you're tight," Grimmjow remarked, panting as if out of breath. "Relax a little. You'll squeeze my dick off at this rate."

"As if that's going to be easy," Kaname uttered in a choked voice. Breathing deeply, he shifted against the sheets, trying to comply. The sooner he relaxed, the sooner this would be over with. He ignored the small part of him that wanted this to be drawn out.

Grimmjow moved into a rhythm as the shinigami beneath him relaxed somewhat. He listened to Tousen's heavy breathing as he thrust into him. The man was deliciously tight, so it had to have been awhile if ever since he'd been with anyone. Grimmjow found himself both amused and aroused by the possibility. He continued to pump into Kaname, feeling him shudder as he moved to grasp the pillow.

The Espada watched Tousen turn his face into the pillow, making a soft sound in his throat before he murmured something almost unintelligible. Almost. The arrancar sneered. It angered Grimmjow that he was being used as a substitute again even though he told himself that he shouldn't care.

"Oh no," Grimmjow panted as he loomed over the shinigami. He urged the man up onto all fours before tugging on a handful of Tousen's braids, making him hiss. "No thinking about anybody else." He released his hair, sliding a hand down and under him to surround his cock, rock hard in the circle of his fingers. "_I'm_ the one doing this," Grimmjow growled as he squeezed his flesh. "_Me_, no one else."

Tousen panted, the increase in the force of the man's thrusts making him gasp. He turned his head to glare over his shoulder. "H-How could I imagine that it's anyone else but you," he countered. His eyes narrowed. "And don't do that again," he added, referring to how the arrancar had pulled his hair. "I'll only let you go so far."

"Yeah, you remember that, too," Grimmjow answered with a smirk. "You're letting me do this to you. And you're enjoying it." He chuckled breathlessly as he continued to ride the shinigami. "I bet you've never been this hard before, not even with him."

Tousen gritted his teeth against a response, not wanting to rise to the arrancar's bait or give himself away any further to the other man. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head to turn his face into the pillow. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was their ragged breathing, Tousen not wanting to give the Espada the satisfaction of hearing him make a sound.

Grimmjow frowned, his chest heaving as he pushed into the shinigami. He grew annoyed at how the man allowed this yet didn't respond to him. "You think you're above this or something?" he asked. "You're under me because you want it. Don't pretend it's something different." When Tousen didn't answer him, not even when he pulled at his hair again, Grimmjow loomed close. "That's right, I know what you like. Want me to give it to you?"

Kaname gasp as he felt the Espada shift his form above him. He told himself that his brief shiver was from the increase in reiatsu and not anything else. His gut tightened at the feel of sharp claws raking down his bare arms, hard enough to sting but not enough to draw blood. Grimmjow loomed over him, his body smooth and lean.

"You like me better like this, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, his voice rough. Being met with a strained silence didn't discourage him. Instead he laughed. "Yeah, I know you do. You don't even have to say it."

Try as he might, Tousen couldn't help but utter a choked groan at the short quick strokes that Grimmjow used as he hovered over his body. The shinigami turned his face into the pillow to try to muffle the sounds he made, his face heating in answer to that building in his gut.

Grimmjow smirked as he felt Kaname tense beneath him, his blunt fingernails biting into the sheets as he pulled at them. "You don't have to stay quiet," he growled into the shell of Tousen's ear, making the man gasp as he nipped at it. "I won't mind if you have to get noisy." He slid a hand down to grip his thigh, sharp claws pricking his skin.

Tousen groaned, pushing up restlessly onto all fours as Grimmjow pulled back to grasp both of his hips, pushing into him in earnest. Kaname bowed his head, his braids swaying in time with the motion of his body. The sound of Grimmjow's panting mingled with his own as he clawed at the sheets with blunt nails. The pleasure from Grimmjow's erection stroking within him became too much for him to bear. Kaname keened through gritted teeth as he shuddered, soiling the sheets below him before collapsing onto the bed, spent. Grimmjow hovered above him, making him gasp as he continued to thrust briskly into him before emptying inside him with a low growl. For a while, the only sound in the room was the pair's heavy breathing. After a few moments, Tousen turned over, pushing at the arrancar, who slid off his body to lay next to him as he shifted out of his release form.

Tousen glared ahead of him off into space, refusing to look in the Espada's direction. "You got what you wanted, so you can leave now."

Grimmjow chuckled but made no move to leave. "Kicking me out of bed so soon? How mean!" His good humor wasn't dampened by Kaname's fierce look. "And after we had so much fun together, too."

"I wouldn't call it 'fun,'" Tousen insisted, pulling the sheet up to cover his lap.

Grimmjow smirked at the man's display of modesty. "Oh really? Heh, you had to be enjoying it." He leaned over to murmur into Tousen's ear. "I didn't even have to touch you to make you come."

"B-Be quiet!" Tousen admonished, pushing the arrancar away.

A lopsided grin split the Espada's face. "You don't have to be so shy. I know how irresistible I am."

Kaname listened to the other man settle down against the bed. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Too tired," Grimmjow answered. "You wore me out, shinigami."

Frowning, Tousen listened to the Espada's breathing even out, whether in sleep or the pretense of it he couldn't be sure. He sighed, sinking down onto the bed to stare in the direction of the ceiling. Kaname tried not to dwell on the implications of some of what had just occurred, but sleep was a long time in coming.

 

End


End file.
